Howard and Bernadette
Howard and Bernadette '''have been dating since "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", and were as of "The Herb Garden Germination", then they finally on "The Countdown Reflection". As of Season 7, they are the first and only main pairing on the show that has gotten engaged and married. Relationship History Season 3 *"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary"- Howard was introduced to Bernadette via Penny. Howard asked Leonard to invoke the pact where one would set up the other if they got a girlfriend. At first, she and Howard did not get along on their date, since they appeared to have nothing in common. However, when they found out they both had overbearing they immediately felt a connection. *"The Vengeance Formulation"- Bernadette asks Howard for a in their . After deliberating, Howard to Bernadette, but she rejects. Their relationship resumed after Howard asked for a second chance when he sang his own rendition of " ," by . *"The Plimpton Stimulation"'- Howard announces that he and Bernadette broke up a few weeks ago. Howard claims that he did not tell anyone because he was waiting for the "right time." Season 4 *'"The Hot Troll Deviation"- It is revealed that Howard and Bernadette broke up because she caught Howard having on World Of Warcraft with Glacinda the . Howard convinces Penny to help him to get Bernadette to talk to him. After he apologizes, they got back together. *"The Cohabitation Formulation"- After they had , Bernadette asked Howard to stay over. He refused, since his mother required his help in the morning. Later that episode, Bernadette decided to tackle Howard's issue, his overbearing mother. She asked him to choose between her or his mother. He ended up choosing her, but, soon after, she realized he was deeply reliant on his mother as well and wanted her to take his mother's place. * "The Herb Garden Germination"- about Bernadette’s intention of breaking up with Howard start spreading among their . However, Howard, who was left in the dark, is thinking of proposing to Bernadette. When Howard finally popped the question, Bernadette accepted. *"The Engagement Reaction" - Bernadette meets up with Howard's mother to get to know each other, directly after that Howard breaks the that he is getting married to Bernadette to his mother, she faints shortly after hearing the news. It turned out his mother only suffered from and she approves of Bernadette, but Bernadette is angry at Howard for leading her to believe that she was the cause of his mother's condition. *"The Roommate Transmogrification"'- Bernadette reveals that her doctoral was accepted, and that she would be receiving her , much to the happiness of Howard for her (even though his friends mocked him that his was a doctor and he was not). She was also employed by a large company who would be paying her "a butt load of money", she later on told Howard that she volunteered to research stating that "neither one of us has ". She also bought Howard a with her new money, which then prompted some role reversal, as she took on the role of a rich husband doting on his . The next morning, Howard visits Sheldon and Leonard, stating that he had stayed up all night fighting with Bernadette because "she gave me a beautiful watch", much to the confusion of Sheldon. Season 5 *"'The Shiny Trinket Maneuver"- Howard was upset to learn that Bernadette dislikes and feels uncomfortable around . However, she has agreed that when they marry she will work while he stays at home to raise their kids. *"The Stag Convergence"'- The guys throw Howard a that does not include at the request of Bernadette. During the toasts Raj tells everyone stories about Howard losing his to his second cousin, having group sex with a girl at Comic Con, and Leonard and Raj paying for a role-playing in (to cheer him up after he was dumped by Leslie Winkle). Wil Wheaton records it all and uploads it onto . Bernadette picks Howard and Raj up since they are drunk and is mad at both of them after seeing the video. She is wondering how she can marry a man that she doesn't seem to know. Howard shows up at Bernadette's apartment and gives Penny a message that he was sorry, that he also doesn't like the man he used to be and that the man Bernadette knows is who he is because of her. Penny gushes that that was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and that it came from Howard of all people. Bernadette hears him and tells him that the is not off though that she is still mad at him. They all end in a group hug. *'"The Launch Acceleration" '- Howard finds out that has canceled his flight to his relief. After his flight is rescheduled to before their wedding, Bernadette tells him that she won't stand between him and his dream and that they can be married after he returns though Howard tries every excuse to not go on the flight. *'"The Countdown Reflection"- In the beginning of the episode Howard presents Bernadette with a with a shaped pendant. As he is putting it on her he says that she will have to return it to him immediately so that he can take it with him to the International Space Station so, upon his return, she can have a star that came from space to which he says "Take that, every guy who's ever bought you anything!". This is also an important episode because they are also married. The officials at say that they can only wed three more couples that day (and there are many people ahead of them in line) and they do not believe Howard's reason for not being able to wait until (he is leaving for on to go aboard the International Space Station). They decide that their friends will get ordained and will marry them. Bernadette yells quite a bit during the ceremony (reasons ranging from Howard's mother interrupting to Sheldon attempting to say his part in Klingon). Once the ceremony is complete the two are happily married. The ceremony is planned so that the satellite taking pictures for will take their picture on the rooftop of Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny's apartment building as they have their first kiss as a married couple. Season 6 *"The Date Night Variable"-. Bernadette insists that Howard tell her mother that they were moving out of his mother's house though Howard told his mother that they were reconsidering the move. Howard considers remaining at the International Space Station rather than facing the two women in his life that he had lied to. *"The Re-entry Minimization"- Bernadette wants time alone with her new husband and asks the gang not to be at the when he arrives. While at home as they settle in the bedroom for a belated , Bernadette falls asleep due to her medication. *"The Holographic Excitation"- Howard and Bernadette go to the comic book store dressed up in costumes as . ' *'"The Habitation Configuration"- Bernadette gets Howard to move his stuff out of his old room. Even though he does do it, she doesn't want her husband to break his mother's heart and they go back to spend the night there. *"The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" - Howard spends a lot of money on a to make a mini-Howard and mini-Bernadette. She loves them until she learns how much they spent. She takes him off their joint until he can learn the value of money. *"The Spoiler Alert Segmentation" -- Howard and Bernadette go to see a show and, inspired, injure themselves afterward attempting extremely kinky sex. As they recover, Howard learns that his mother has been doting heavily on Raj, in effect treating him as a surrogate son and won't let him out of her house. Season 7 *"The Deception Verification" - Bernadette must deals with the effects of her mother-in-law's estrogen cream after Howard absorbs at lot applying to his mother's back. He becomes very moody, cranky and effeminate. *"The Workplace Proximity" -''' After Amy starts working at Caltech, Howard mentions that he wouldn't want to be working with Bernadette all day long. Sheldon repeats his comments in front of Bernadette who confronts Howard and then tells him not to come home after he lies about it. Later they apologize to each other. Howard promised to turn over a new leaf and make her his priority, after he finished the new Batman game with Raj making Bernadette mad again. *"The Romance Resonance" - For the anniversary of their first date, Howard writes the song "If I didn't have you" to be accompanied by his friends. Bernadette misses the date since she has to go into quarantine so Howard brings his piano to the hospital and everyone sings it to her. She finds the song amazing. *"The Gorilla Dissolution" - Their relationship is a bit strained after Howard's mother breaks her leg and they have to move in with her to take care of her. Their solution is to get a nurse to take care of her and they realize that they are experiencing what it will be like to care for a baby, if they had one. Season 8 *In '''"The Hook-up Reverberation ", '''Raj tells the gang that Stuart didn't get enough insurance money to reopent his store. The guys decide to give him the money and were enthusiastic about owning a comic book store. Howard mentions an investment opportunity to Bernadette who immediately says "nope". They are saving up for a house and it sounds "risky." Howard then mentions that he used to go to the comic book store with his Dad and Bernie changes her mind even though she knows he made up the story. They propose to Stuart to give him the money for the comic book store which Mrs. Wolowitz has already done upsetting Howard. Gallery Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard kissing Bernadette. HowardsRolex.jpg|Bernadette gives Howard a Rolex wrist watch. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Howard and Bernadette. BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg|Raj mooning over Siri. 4x22-The-Wildebeest-Implementation-the-big-bang-theory-21825578-624-352.png|Dinner party with Leonard and Priya. Bernadette is spying on them. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. BernadetteHospital.jpg|Bernadette mad about Howard letting her think that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Howard showing his magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette performing magic together. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard gives Bernadette her assistant costume. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard performs magic for Bernadette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|Howard in Bernadette's car. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette during the Star War's gaming marathon. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette practicing their reception dance. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|"Good" news from NASA. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in his lab. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howard talking to his wife from the International Space Station. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|The big day for Howard and Bernadette. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. React2.jpg|Waiting with Howard while his mother's in the hospital. Herb6.jpg|Will you marry me? TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette as Smurf and Smurfette. Home.jpg|Home from space. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io2 250.jpg MiniHow.jpg|Mini-Howard. Wolo3.jpg|Domestic life at the Wolowitzs'. Val6.jpg|Valentine's dinner with Leonard and Penny. Bob2.jpg|Discussing children after watching Raj's little dog. Bit5.jpg|Bernadette wants Howard to spend the night. Bit1.jpg|Happy together at Bernadette's place. Nuts4.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. H&B2.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Howard Wolowitz. H&B1.jpg|The wedding party on top of the apartment building. Si3.jpg|Bernadette helping Howard through some feminine problems. Raid13.jpg|Bernadette doesn't buy Howard's "my childhood was lousy" act. Work10.jpg|Apologizing to each other. Song1.png|Singing a song he wrote about her. Work2.jpg|Sheldon causing them to fight. Val12.png|Valentine's Day dinner 2014. Din4.jpg|I want to go back into space. Hb70.jpg Hb69.jpg Hb67.png Hb64.jpg Hb63.jpg Hb62.jpg Hb61.jpg Hb60.jpg Hb59.jpg Hb58.jpg Hb57.jpg Hb56.jpg Hb55.jpg Hb54.jpg Hb53.jpg Hb52.jpg Hb51.jpg Hb50.jpg Hb49.jpg Hb48.jpg Hb47.jpg Hb46.jpg Hb45.jpg Hb44.jpg Hb43.jpg Hb42.jpg Hb41.jpg Hb40.jpg Hb39.jpg Hb38.jpg Hb37.jpg Hb36.jpg Hb35.jpg Hb34.jpg Hb33.jpg Hb32.jpg Hb31.jpg Hb30.jpg Hb29.jpg Hb28.jpg Hb27.jpg Hb26.jpg Hb25.jpg Hb24.jpg Hb22.jpg Hb21.jpg Hb20.jpg Hb19.jpg Hb18.jpg Hb17.jpg Hb31.jpg Hb30.jpg Hb29.jpg Hb28.jpg Hb27.jpg Hb26.jpg Hb25.jpg Hb24.jpg Hb22.jpg Hb21.jpg Hb20.jpg Hb19.jpg Hb18.jpg Hb17.jpg S223.jpg S216.jpg S212.jpg S210.jpg S206.jpg|Practicing pitching. Ped10.png|Make-up sex. Nov9.png Prom1.png|Prom photo. Eq42.png Eq17.png|Howard and Bernadette going to their prom dance. Eq10.png Eq5.png|Howard and Bernadette going to their prom dance. Urn14.png|Bernadette has muffins to cheer up Raj. Category:Relationships Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Main Characters Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Marriage Proposal Category:Wedding Category:Girlfriend Category:Wife Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Fiancé Category:Fiancée